What!
by Dragonsgem611
Summary: A lost case has to find out who she is and what she is destine to be. But will she believe the gang? This is funny.
1. Triple Dating

Why Me?  
  
Chapter 1- Triple Dating  
  
By:Me  
  
I finally got up and met with my friends to walk to school.   
  
Sean: Hey, what took ya?  
  
V: Mom, wanted to spend "quality" time again.  
  
Katie (K2): Man that sucks.  
  
V: Tell me about it.  
  
Katherine(K1): So are we up for tonight?  
  
S: Damn I was going to ask her at lunch.  
  
K1: Sorry.  
  
Ty: Hey, guys! What's up?  
  
V: What's tonight?  
  
S: Well, Kat 1 and I were going double dating with Ty and Kat 2 and thought you would like to...   
  
(he was interupted by Vic)  
  
V: No, No Way, I am not going with another overly concieted guy this time. You like doing that to me, don't you?  
  
S: No, V it's just we feel...  
  
V: You feel sorry for me?  
  
K1:No, you know we got your back and we would like to set you up with guys who we think are nice at first, but turn out   
  
concieted.  
  
V: Ok, at least you put it in a good way.*glares at Sean* You know if it weren't for Kat 1 you'd have dug a deeper  
  
hole and put a serious dent in our friendship.  
  
S: * laughs nervously* So will you go out for this last and final time.  
  
K2: Please  
  
V: Fine  
  
********Finally arrive at school********  
  
V: So who's the guy?  
  
S: A new kid, Sabbi.  
  
V: Sabbi?  
  
S: Sabation, is his real name, but we like Sabbi better.  
  
V: I've dated him before.  
  
S: What?  
  
V: Family's an old friend of ours.  
  
S: Damn, ok how about the next new kid who walks through the gate?  
  
V: You're pushing it you know that.  
  
S: Sorry  
  
* Suddenly a mysterios red head with a rose and some directions in his hands accomponied with a short dark clothed character  
  
appeard*  
  
S: The red head's your guy.  
  
K1 and 2: He's the one for you he doesn't look concieted. *,*  
  
***** red head and shorty*****  
  
Kurama: Hiei when Koenma said this was going to be difficult what do you think he meant?  
  
Hiei: It's probably nothing, just a stupid half demon jackass or bitch.  
  
K: Hiei.  
  
H: Hn.  
  
K: Remember I'm Kyle and you're...  
  
H: Travis  
  
K: Good  
  
***** The gang walks up to them*****  
  
S: Hello, I'm Sean, I believe we talked earlier  
  
Me: *hissed* You planned this?  
  
K: Hello, I'm Kyle* nudged Hiei to talk*  
  
H: Ugh, and I'm Travis  
  
S: Nice to meet you, This is Kat 1 and Kat 2, Ty, and Vic.  
  
K: * bent to kiss V's hand* Nice to meet you Vic. * handed her the rose*  
  
V: Hi * I said in a questioning voice*  
  
K: Well, what movie are we going to?  
  
S: Runaway Jury  
  
H: A lawyer type of Movie. *wispers to Kurama* Why would a Lost Case hang out with a bunch of fucking ningens who   
  
have no sense of violence.  
  
K: Maybe women's choice  
  
V: It was my choice this time  
  
K: Great choice  
  
H: Hn  
  
V: some type of phrase. Who you going with?  
  
H: I'm skipping.  
  
V: So you hate justice.  
  
H: No, it's law is stupid.  
  
V: Whatever. The only people I hate that enforce the law is COPS.  
  
H: That makes two of us.  
  
K: *laughs nervously* let's not fight  
  
H&V: Grrrrrrrrrrr  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
That's my first chapter. Please Review and don't send me in flames. 


	2. Class

A lost case is someone who is a demon, but doesn't remeber. A group of   
  
"people" are to remind them of this when they start to get intuned to  
  
their powers.  
  
disclaimer: I hate this diclaimer thing. This kinda disses Kurama and  
  
Hiei. Don't send flames, the evil smurf's that annoy me don't like it!  
  
Science(and the freaks are with me)   
  
Teacher: Hello class! Today we have two new students from Japan. Do you  
  
want to introduce y'all self?  
  
K:I'm Kyle  
  
H: Hn Kurama hits him I'm Travis.  
  
T: Well anyone want to be Travis's partner.  
  
No one raises their hand  
  
T: No well let's see K1 your his partner.  
  
K1: ok  
  
T: and let's see for Kyle.  
  
dramatic pause  
  
T:Vicksie you're with him.  
  
V: Oh my fucking GOD!she whispered so no one could hear   
  
May I please go to the restroom.  
  
T: Hurry back.  
  
V: Fine  
  
She wiped her face and combed her fingers thru her hair.  
  
then she headed back to the room.  
  
T: May I help you?  
  
V: What are you talking about?  
  
T: What's your name sir?  
  
K: Ugh, it's for me.  
  
He took her outside of the classroom.  
  
K: What the fuck are you doing here "Mark"?  
  
Who is actually Yusuke, but to everyone else Mark  
  
V: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
K: Uh oh. Shi tun kou.  
  
V: What? she changed back to normal and forgot about what happen  
  
Get off me!  
  
K: Sorry.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%############!!  
  
Math(GOD they won't leave me alone!)  
  
T: Good Morning!  
  
H: So she shapeshifts. Hn.  
  
K2: He seems not conceited at all. Give him a chance!  
  
V: When will you get this thru your crappy head, Love isn't for me!  
  
I repel it. He doesn't like me. Love is a weakness.  
  
Hiei overheard this  
  
H: Someone who actually has a right mind.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$######  
  
Lunch  
  
S: So what are we going to watch  
  
K1: Runaway Jury  
  
H: Who decided that?  
  
K2: Vicksie  
  
H: So you like the law?  
  
V: Not really, I like to see the flaws in the government though.  
  
H: Wha...  
  
V: Basically, I like to see how people get treated unfairly for   
  
something someone else did. I hate COPs though. They're always there   
  
when you don't need 'em and never there when you do.  
  
H: hn.  
  
V: You always say that what is it run out of things to say? That hair   
  
does help you look the part.  
  
H: You think you're smart? You meet me on the blacktop at 3:20. My   
  
sword and I will teach you a lesson.   
  
K:I don't think this is a good idea.  
  
LATER  
  
V: Are you ready?  
  
H:Hn.  
  
He rushed toward her. She stepped aside and grabbed the sword. Now the   
  
sword was on him.  
  
V: There satisfied.  
  
H:Hn. 


	3. Movies

Chapter 3- The Movie  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
S: Ok here we are  
  
K and V: Great  
  
Kat2: Somehow I am getting the same strange vibes from both of you.  
  
K: What?  
  
V: Oh she said nothing  
  
S: Ummm, what went on with you and Travis earlier  
  
V: Wha-... oh that "demo", he was trying to teach me something and I think it backfired.  
  
K:(muttering)no he actually went easy on you  
  
V: What?  
  
K: Oh nothing.  
  
Ty: Come on, we're going to miss Pirates!  
  
V: I thought we were going to...  
  
S: We were, but decided we weren't  
  
V: You assholes  
  
K: No need for language  
  
V:Shut Up!!!!!  
  
K:O,o  
  
S: No need to get angry!  
  
V: Fine, no one tells me anything and no one cares!  
  
Kat1: Yep  
  
Ty: Shut up  
  
Kat1: Ok  
  
V: Urggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh( then two fireballs appeared out of no where  
  
in her hands)  
  
Her eyes had fire in them and she shouted something she never knew she knew:  
  
V: shi,con, de, sun, yit, miy, mu, inferno yo-yo's!  
  
K: Oh no! I guess the excitement from today and others were bottled up! Freeze!  
  
Then time stopped,but she was still bursting. He had not froze her intentionally.  
  
K: Chill out  
  
V: I can't   
  
K: This isn't the time yet. Find a calm center.  
  
V: What ya mean not the time yet! What's going on with me?  
  
K: You'll find out later.  
  
V: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
K: Good, sun yat sen toh ru ta  
  
V: Kai toh ra sha mai. What the fuck am I saying?  
  
K: And a mouth like yusuke  
  
V: Who?  
  
K: Nothing, close your eyes  
  
V: This is'nt a trick is it?  
  
K: No, but first you must promise to be a little calmer  
  
V: Whatever  
  
K: I mean it  
  
V: Ok  
  
K: Shi to ra ki no to sun  
  
V:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day  
  
V: So all we did was watch Pirates?  
  
S: Yes, are you feeling ok?  
  
V: Yep, I'm fine. I guess I was dreaming.  
  
S: Ok, well I'm off  
  
V: Ok, I talk to you later.  
  
* hung up*  
  
* Then another ring on the phone*  
  
V: What?  
  
H: Hn, meet me on your tennis court.  
  
V: What you're like 15 miles from here!  
  
H: Meet me in a minute.  
  
*hangs up*  
  
V: What the...?  
  
She didn't know what was going on, but she thought he was just wanting to be wooped again.  
  
*on the Tennis court*  
  
H: You showed up.  
  
V: Yeah what's all this about?  
  
H: Hn, Kurama freeze her.  
  
K: Hiei I don't think we should....  
  
H: We have to make sure she's one, so do it.  
  
K: Fine  
  
She turned around, but unfortunately that's all she could remember.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Later  
  
V: Wh..Where am I?  
  
*no answer*  
  
V: Ahhh, where are my original clothes and why am I in these very weird, warm clothes?  
  
She was in rabbit fur: none on her stomache and arms her or legs just enough to show no cleavage and hided boots.  
  
V: Why the fuck can't I move.  
  
H: I believe these were yours during the Revolution of America. You helped them, but almost died and went into a ningen girl.  
  
Kind of like a female version of Kurama, because you also stole during that time.  
  
V: Still doesn't answer the other two questions.  
  
H: Hn, you're in chains, so when you'd wake, like now, you wouldn't runoff and tell your little friends.  
  
V: I wouldn't be talking.  
  
He jumped up to her and put his sword to her neck almost scathing her.  
  
H: What'd you say? I'm not the the one defenceless.  
  
V: Because I wouldn't be that weak. You concider me a challenge.  
  
H: Not likely.  
  
V: Then let me go. I won't run away. I like a good challenge.  
  
H: I don't fight Half-demons  
  
V: What  
  
H: Hn, I've said to much. Oh well, we were going to tell you anyway.  
  
V: idiot  
  
H: Shut up, I could cut you throat in an instant.  
  
V: Ok little one.  
  
H: It's not very good to antaganise your killer.  
  
K: Hiei, we don't want to scare her.  
  
V: Actually it's quite amusing.  
  
K: Sorry you're in chains. I had to research your bio. You are very difficult to find.  
  
H: Because she's a lesser demon  
  
K: Oh Hiei, she's been in the Spirit World Jail at least twice.  
  
V: What! I've never been to jail in my life.  
  
K: In you ningen life.  
  
Hiei sealed her mouth with his Jagan like powers.  
  
H: She is very annoying  
  
K: Well, I think besides the gang she the only one not afraid of you, maybe that's just the inner demon.  
  
H: So what are we going to with her?  
  
K: What else tell her the truth Hiei.  
  
H: Hn.  
  
K: I also found something else out that I vaguely remember. Would that be the cause of you?  
  
H: Hn. I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
K: You do Hiei. While I was raising Rose, you were raising you're sister, and I'm not talking about Yukina.  
  
H: She's at least 20 years younger than me in demon years.  
  
K: But your mother died 21 years after the incident.  
  
H: Never mention that. Ever!  
  
K: Hiei tell her or I'll let Touya tell her.  
  
H: Will Koenma let you do that? He said something terrible will happen to the girl if she finds out.  
  
K: Hiei, she has a right to know. Besides you also have to tell Yukina.  
  
H: She doesn't need more disappointment in her life.  
  
K: It's not disappointing!  
  
*Hiei glares*  
  
K: Ok!  
  
V: mmph, mmmppphh  
  
K: Hiei  
  
H: Hn? What?  
  
K: The girl.  
  
H: What, she's been pleasant. Without her annoying rantings I can actually her my thoughts and hers.  
  
V: (hums Moses Lullybye: on the Prince of Egypt)  
  
H: What's that  
  
K: What's what? Oh, that humming, that's just Vic humming. Let her sing.  
  
H: (thinking) maybe it's something else. Maybe she doesn't know the song. Wasn't that on the Prince of Egypt. My life  
  
a walking movie.(unthinking) Sure.  
  
V: I can talk again  
  
H: Sing what you were humming.  
  
V:Hush now my baby,  
  
be still and don't cry,  
  
sleep as you're rocked by the bay,  
  
Sleep and remember my last lullabye,  
  
so I'll be with you when you dream,  
  
River,  
  
oh river,  
  
flow gently for me,  
  
such precious cargo you bear,  
  
Please flow somewhere,  
  
he can be free,  
  
river...flow gently... for me.  
  
K: She has her voice.  
  
H: Stupid fox  
  
V: What are you guys talking about? I'm still here you know?  
  
H:Hn, what'd you say?  
  
V: You freakin' little idiot  
  
K: I woudn't call him that  
  
V: What is the little boy gonna cry?  
  
H: That's it. You're voice is tiring maybe I should cut out your tongue. Yes, the lovely tongue that has her sweet song  
  
on it's buds.  
  
K: Hiei calm down  
  
H and V: Shut up  
  
K: Fine  
  
V: You're shitty and quiet. What's your real name?  
  
H: Hiei, just don't get cocky yet. You're going back to which you came.  
  
V: Home  
  
H: Yes, but not there.  
  
K: Tell her Hiei  
  
V: Wait, then what's your name, pretty boy.  
  
K: Suiichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama.  
  
V: I've heard that name before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well 'til the next chapter 


	4. Remebering the Past

Chapter 4- Remembering the Past  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
V: Yes, that very name reminds me of someone...  
  
H: She can remember her past because of your name!  
  
K:I don't know if it's me.  
  
V: Hiei, Youko, Rose... I am a demon?  
  
K:Yes.  
  
V: No I am not, I can't be.  
  
H: Why ask the question if you think you know the answer?  
  
V: What do call people... ninjas?  
  
H: Ningens. Repeat Nin-gens  
  
V:?,?  
  
H:-,-;  
  
K: Hiei tell her she your....  
  
H: For the last time NO!  
  
V: You're very amusing.  
  
H: I could kill her now and no one would care.  
  
V:Get me out of these chains Kurama. I won't run and tell my friends.  
  
K: I don't know.  
  
H: Don't, leave her there to rot.  
  
V: Fine when these chains rust. I'll just say I got attacked by perverts.  
  
H: they wouldn't be able to find us fool.  
  
V: Hmph.  
  
**************************************LATER*******************************************************  
  
*dreaming Hiei*  
  
H:No don't do it. She's not decreped, she my sister. Don't do it she's good, she's pure.   
  
Hina was letting Yukina go and a baby was following 'til Yukina left while the baby was sleeping.  
  
(Yes not very Yukina like I know)  
  
*To another part of the dream*  
  
Demon: Yes it looks like a human, but smells like an apperition.  
  
D2: Yes let's eat it  
  
Baby: Wahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
  
A shadow comes flying in and chops there putrid heads  
  
DS: Leave this child be.Oh, that's right, you can't hear me, you're to far in Hell to hear.  
  
Baby: Wahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(chuckles)  
  
DS:Hn.  
  
*Later*  
  
Little Girl: Hiei, Hiei, can I come with you.  
  
H: No.  
  
LG: Please!0.0  
  
H:Didn't I just say NO!  
  
LG: Yes, Hiei  
  
H: Remember don't cry for anyone it's just to wrong. If I find that you've been crying I'll beat you.  
  
LG: Yes, Hiei.  
  
YK: Besides you've got to watch over you sister for me.  
  
LG: I hate babysitting that brat.  
  
YK: Hahhaha!  
  
H: You know what's coming up right?   
  
LG: Yeah annual stealing month. You'll be gone everyday and I'll be stuck with that whelp.  
  
H: Also...  
  
LG: My B-day, but who cares it's before... that... DAY!  
  
H: Keeping hoping and I might just let you come with me for your 3 b-day.  
  
LG: Oh Hiei, Thanks, Thank you very much.*she hugs him*  
  
H:*blushes* Ok, we have to go.  
  
LG: Bring me something back Please!  
  
*Dream over* and he smiles weakly*  
  
V dreams the same dream and wakes up.  
  
V: What the Hell was that about.  
  
H: Hn, could you not shout already.  
  
V: You're the that woke me up with all your sleep talking and snoring, plus these chains,I barely could sleep.  
  
K: Will you two shut-up, I'm dreaming here, about rainbow fights...  
  
V: What the?  
  
H: Why don't you get some sleep you've got a long day tomorrow.  
  
V: I can't.  
  
H: Do you have Insomnia?  
  
V:No  
  
H: Then what?  
  
V: I'm sleeping in chains,against a rock wall, and with two strangers.  
  
H: We're not that strange.  
  
V:V,V  
  
H: I let you go, just don't try to run away.  
  
V: Fine, I don't want to go home.  
  
H: Hn(mutters)It isn't your home.  
  
Vic didn't exactly understand what he said but let it slide. He let her out of the chains and to his surprise didn't run away.  
  
The next morning arrived and she woke up close to Hiei. He was laying there motionless, but breathing.  
  
" He's really warm, I think the only warm thing around in this cave." She thought  
  
She got up and changed into her regular clothes. She was going to the doorway without thinking (a reaction), when Hiei  
  
grabbed her leg.  
  
H: I told you not to run*yawn* -,-  
  
V: Sorry, so what boring thing are we doing today?  
  
H: Train and get this over with.  
  
V: What thing?  
  
H: Hn.  
  
*************************************************************************************************** 


	5. This is not Easy

This is Not Easy!-chapter 4  
  
K: What are you guys talking about?  
  
V: What is this thing Hiei's talking about?  
  
K: We're going to return you to you're normal home.  
  
V: Normal home. Woh,woh,woh, my home is here.Well,not here, but back where my mom and step-dad are.  
  
H: Aren't you even wondering where you are?  
  
V: I asked you that yesterday.  
  
H: Hn, it wasn't the right time.  
  
V: Then yes I am wondering.  
  
K: You're in a totally different world. You're in the Maikai.  
  
V: Wha.... where?  
  
K: The Makai, another world where demons and apperitions live. Barely any humans walk here alive  
  
V: (thinking) They're going to kill me!0,o  
  
H: We're not going to kill you girl. We're here to protect you, at the least and i'm not promising anything.  
  
K: Hiei.-,-  
  
H:Hn  
  
V: Very strange plants out here in the Miji.  
  
K: It's Makai, and this is sort of like a rose bush,only it like to eat it's own kind.  
  
V: Sounds like politics  
  
K: Ha,Ha, that was good, but it's actually more like demons here.  
  
V:cocks her head  
  
K: Demons kill each other here although we're not allowed to kill humans, some try to anyway.  
  
V: That's great, can I go to the U.S now.  
  
K: You can't go back to your ningen home, it's too dangerous.  
  
V: Why I can't tell anyone they'll think I'm crazy.  
  
K: Even so we can't risk it  
  
H: And so you'll be living with Touya  
  
V: Who?  
  
K: He's your legal guardian since your parents died or so we think glares at Hiei   
  
H: Shut-up fox  
  
V:?.?  
  
K: We have to see if Koenma has a job for you. Hiei, do you think we should show her to our friends?  
  
H: Hn, whatever, let's just train her already.  
  
K: I'll train her first  
  
H: Like you did Rose  
  
K: I think I don't have to hit her.  
  
H: Hn, do you think she's that tough  
  
K: She absurbs pain. You did cut her that day didn't you?  
  
H: Yeah twice on the arms, that's the reason why I was startled, because the third time I was going to try to say something   
  
that symbolised that the wounds hurt, but she learned and move one step aside.  
  
K: So she's a visual learner.  
  
V: I'm right here you know? Are you talking about me? Who are these friends of yours? Are they as freaky as you two?  
  
K: Not quite. Now go outside. I warn you it'd be ill-advised to run away.  
  
V: Fine, Fine  
  
K: What should I do first?  
  
H: Teach how to use her shape-shifting technique, that will be of use for her at least.  
  
K: Ok from data shown, you're an original shape-shifter.  
  
V: What?  
  
K: You can turn into other demons, apperitions, or ningens, but it takes three months when you find out to use the   
  
techniques they use or you'll steal them away.  
  
H: But since you'd mastered this technique a while ago it might not take away the powers.  
  
K:Right. Now what did you do that day during science class in the bathroom when you ask to use it?  
  
V: I plea the 5th  
  
H: What?  
  
V: The 5th amendment of the constitution.  
  
K: After, when you were washing your hands or whatever.  
  
V: Combed my hair  
  
K: With  
  
V: My hands  
  
K: What were you thinking of at that moment  
  
V: I was thinking about skipping school.  
  
K: Yusuke  
  
V: Who?  
  
K: Nevermind that now. I need you to think of someone.   
  
She thought for a moment and got it set down.  
  
V: Ok  
  
K: Do what you did that day in the bathroom.  
  
V:(rolled her eyes) I don't think this is going to work.  
  
Suddenly she turned into Hiei.  
  
K: Look Hiei she was thinking about you.  
  
H:Hn.  
  
All of sudden she started making fun of him.  
  
V: Hey look at me! I'm a short freak who can't say anything but "hn."  
  
She zoomes at him.  
  
V: Wow I got speed! Oh yeah, who's boss, who's boss?  
  
Hiei thin grabbed her and twisted her arm.  
  
H: Shut up.  
  
K: Ok. Now then turn into this guy.  
  
She held up a picture of Younger Toguro.  
  
V: Ok.  
  
K:Ok, now think about strength.  
  
V: Fine.  
  
Then she started beefin'up (think about the Toguro fight)  
  
V: Aah! I have overly huge muscles. Aah! I'm grey!  
  
K: You're at 100% and not exploding?  
  
V: Why would I?  
  
K:Nothing.  
  
H: Fox, let me step in.  
  
K: Ok, don't kill her.  
  
H: Hn.  
  
He took off the white bandage off his head. He focused a bit, and suddenly he was twisting her stomach  
  
to every shape imaginable.  
  
V: Ugn...  
  
H: Come on girl, this isn't that hard.  
  
V: Is...That the...best you got.  
  
H: Hn.  
  
He then started poking and stretching her liver and her lungs.  
  
V: What...ever... yawn.  
  
Then her intestine was bloating an flaming up. She then started charging and turned into him. Without thinking  
  
she got out the copy of his sword.  
  
V: Take this!  
  
This is a very boring chapter and I hate it. Please R&R and no flames please! 


End file.
